The Entertainer
by RunAwayHearts
Summary: *Does not fallow the games, books, or movies.* When Wesker's father asks him to watch the CEO's son, Chris, the two discover things they didn't know. WeskerXChris.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Authors Note:** I mean no offense to any British people, I don't live in England and have never been there so if I get some of my facts, and locations wrong don't hate me. Enjoy.

**Warning:** None.

Chapter 1

Albert W. looked at his aging father who had called him on urgent business. Personally Albert had come hoping his father was dyeing and wanted to give him a few last words, but no, the stubborn a** wanted him to do something for him.

"Son, I need to request a favor from you, as you know I am merging our business with the _Redfield Health Corp._ the CEO is sending his son over to establish the UK offices, he will be staying with us, I expect you to be polite with him and show him around, got it?"

"Of course father, I would be happy to assist you in any way." Wesker gritted his teeth inwardly. How dare his father ask him to babysit some ignorant American? "What is his name?"

"Christopher, Christopher Redfield."

_What kind of person will you be, Christopher?_

…

Wesker leaned against the wall at the airport, taking a moment to look over the documents he requested from his assistant, detailing Redfield's past and present.

_Christopher Redfield, he's 20 years old, wants to join the Air Force however his father forbids him. High school grades are average at best, and he was constantly being sent to the office. He got in numerous fights over almost nothing. _

_Looks like his father doesn't know what to do with him…_

Wesker flipped the page; staring back at him was a handsome young man with a stupid smile on his face. Why would his father ask him to watch a child? Hadn't he proved himself capable of doing more?

"Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be Albert Wesker would you?"

Wesker glanced up from the documents and met the gaze of none other than Christopher Redfield. Wesker could already tell this boy would be a nuisance to him, he was wearing baggy jeans and a black Metallica shirt, his hair was a mess and he was holding a duffle bag that had seen better days.

Wesker gave him a polite smile "Yes, I assume you must be Mr. Redfield-"

"Please, call me Chris." The burnet insisted.

"Christopher, would you like to change?"

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The burnet looked down at his clothes seeing no issue with them. Wesker frowned, he could find many issues with the burnets attire.

"Well, were heading to a board meeting immediately, I thought you knew."

"Oh, I do know, I was going to wear this." The young man stared at the blond not realizing anything was wrong. "Where's the car? Can we take a double Decker bus?"

Wesker looked at the young man shocked. "I must insist you change, I don't know how they do things in America, but I can not let you attend this meeting looking like that. All of the higher up will be meeting you for the first time, you don't want them thinking your unprofessional. Don't forget your representing your fathers company."

Chris shrugged. "I couldn't care less of what they think of my appearance, as long as I'm polite."

Wesker rolled his eyes, if this boy wanted to look like a slob so be it. Turning he began walking to the exit doors of the Airport, Chris was right behind him. After leaving the building the blond lead the burnet to a waiting car, sliding into the back seat Wesker waited for Chris to put his stuff in the trunk and join him.

"Where to sir?" The Chuffer inquired.

"My fathers work place." Wesker turned his attention to the passing crowd; he enjoyed watching people go about their daily lives, he was always curious about wear they were going and why.

"See anything interesting, Al?"

Wesker slowly turned to the burnet, "What did you just call me?"

Chris grinned, "I called you Al, and you know its short for Albert. Like how I told you to call me Chris. I figured if were going to be friends we should be more relaxed with the names."

"I apologize if I offend you, but were business associates not friends." Wesker turned back to the window.

"Oh, well I think of you as a friend, I hope one day you think of me the same way." Chris smiled at the man who was clearly ignoring him. He wasn't lying when he said he hoped Wesker would be his friend. There was something about the older gentleman that Chris liked, he made him feel relaxed. He also liked Wesker's 'I don't give a s*** if you get offended' attitude. Chris gazed at him a few seconds longer before turning his attention out the window as well. England was cloudy but so was New York on occasion, Chris wondered if Claire would like England, she had certainly wanted to come after watching Mary Poppins.

"Were here."

Chris jumped at the suddenness of Wesker's voice.

_Well, here we go…_

…

Chris flopped down on the soft king size bed. Nothing went right, at the meeting he looked like a complete idiot, apparently asking people their names is not ok. Chris was glad to be heading to Wesker's house, of course that was before he walked through the door and discovered that the house was the size of a hotel. Wesker proved to be no help leaving Chris at the door and vanishing down one of the many hallways branching off the entry way. Lucky for him, one of the staff was there and gave him a short tour on the way to his room.

"The whole house is one big maze, Mr. Wesker's 7 times great grandfather built it back when you were allowed to own slaves, however, because there was always the risk of being murdered in your sleep by the slaves, he decided to conceal all the bed rooms in an intricate puzzle. Some stairwells lead to walls, doors will open up to walls and windows would lead to green houses that had no exit. Tell me Mr. Redfield, have you ever seen the movie Rose Red?"

Chris looked at the attractive young maid and gave her one of his killer smiles, "I saw it when I was younger, and it scared the crap out of me."

The women giggled and looked away shyly, "Well this house is built almost like that except it doesn't change daily."

The women stopped at a door "Here we are, this is where you will be sleeping. If there's anything wrong with it let me know."

"Thanks, would you mind showing me to the food in this place? I'm starving."

"Of course Mr. Redfield right this wa-"

"It's ok Heather, I'll take him."

Chris turned to look at Wesker; he was walking out of a hole in the wall.

"Where did you come from?"

"My room."

"In the wall!"

"It's a hidden room."

Chris shook his head was he ever going to get use to these odd English people, the burnet rushed after the blond who never seemed to announce when he was leaving or coming. After a few twist and turns going down some stairs and up a ramp, they arrived at what appeared to be an empty room.

"So, where's the food?" Chris inquired.

Wesker barely glanced over at the young man before walking over to a section of the wall and placing his hand on the wall, without warning a clear touch screen keyboard popped out of the wall.

"What do you want to eat?"

"What?" Chris looked at Wesker confused.

"What are you craving?" The blond asked.

"Uhh, how about a cheeseburger?"

"You're in England and you want a cheeseburger?"

"Yeah, why?"

Wesker mumbled something.

"What?" Chris demanded.

"I said 'you fat a** American'."

It started as a low rumble and grew to a loud roar of laughter, Chris was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. He finally managed to get out, "I- I guess it, haha, does, ha, seem that way, HAHAHA."

Wesker raised a blond eyebrow, turned back to the keyboard and began typing, after a few seconds a hole opened up and a cheeseburger, steaming hot came out on a dish. Chris stopped laughing and gazed in amazement, at the cheeseburger which had appeared from no where.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, it was just a little thing I invented when I was your age." Wesker leaned against the wall, and watched the younger man pick up the cheeseburger in awe.

"You invented that when you were 21!" Chris was shocked that something like this existed 10 years ago.

"More or less, didn't you know Christopher, I'm a prodigy." Something flashed in Wesker's eyes.

_Is that anger? Or something else?_

"Well, if that's all you need, I will be heading to bed. Goodnight, Christopher." The blond shrugged off the wall and disappeared around a corner, moving silent as a cat. The confused young man looked down at the cheeseburger growing cold in his hand.

_How the f*** am I suppose to get back to my room..._

…

Wesker leaned back against the wall of his bedroom as he watched the fine blood red wine swirl around in the glass he was holding. This Christopher Redfield had made a bad impression on the board with his sloppy clothes, and poorly thought out questions. He had no one to blame but himself, yet, Wesker felt badly for him. He didn't like watching the young man struggle to correct himself and squirm awkwardly among all the business people in suits. A knock at the door shook the blond man out of his thoughts; he walked over to the door and opened it to discover one of the maids there.

"Mr. Wesker, this message just arrived for you from Mr. Salisbury."

Wesker took the envelop covered in elegant gold letters. "Thank you."

The blond closed the door; Mr. Salisbury was one of the most important people his family knew. They had personal dealings with each other when Wesker opened an office in a city of the same name located in Wiltshire, southwestern England. The blond man opened the envelope and looked at the card inside. It was an invite to a masked ball, on the 17th of April, dress formal. Wesker sighed; the ball was three days away, that wasn't nearly enough time to find something for the burnet slob to wear.

_Maybe he can wear something of mine…_

**Authors Note:** Done with the first chapter in two days. Obviously I'm bored on spring break, to bad school starts on Tuesday. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter I apologize for all the spelling mistakes and run-on sentences.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lesson

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload the next chapter. I'm taking my time when writing these and I got half-way through when my old computer died and I lost everything… But that's okay I re-wrote it, making it even better. Thanks for all the positive reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I mean no offense to any British people, I don't live in England and have never been there, so if I get some of my facts, and locations wrong don't hate me. Enjoy.

**Warning: **

Chapter 2

"So, this is where you ended up."

Chris jerked awake, and groaned. His neck and back hurt like hell. He had fallen asleep on a couch after wandering around the house looking for his room with no success. Sitting up he turned toward where the voice had come from. His eyes landed on Wesker, who was standing in the doorway, "I couldn't find my dam room, do you have a map, or something?"

"No we don't, that would have defeated the purpose of living in a maze. Don't you think so?" Wesker turned and began to walk away form the burnet.

Chris scrambled of the couch, almost falling in his rush to fallow the blond. "Where are we going?"

"You need to clean up; we have an appointment at the tailors to alter one of my tuxes so you can fit into it for the party." The older man muttered something else under his breath. It sounded to Chris like the words _fat a**_.

"What party? When is it?" The younger man inquired, trying to keep up with the faster man.

"Oh, right, you're uninformed as always. We've been invited to a party by Mr. Salisbury in thee days. He's an old associate of mine, and I won't have you embarrassing me like the last time you met some of my colleagues." Wesker stopped in front of a familiar door, "I set out a tux already, please take a shower before you try it on, we need to get it sized for the event."

Chris nodded before protesting, "I'm not always uninformed, and it's not like I'm diseased."

"I know, you just smell." Wesker was already retreating down the hall, "I'll send a maid to show you to the study."

Mumbling _thanks_ he turned the knob to move into his room. He still felt bad about the meeting, and dreaded having to go to another social event. Making his way to the bathroom, his thoughts turned towards Wesker. The man had a cool, relaxed air to him that made him look and feel like he belonged. Chris admired those quality's and had already decided, before he even got in the shower, that he would strive to be just like Wesker in every way at this next event.

…

After showering and dressing in the tux he heard a knock at his door.

"Are you ready Mr. Redfield? It's me Heather; I'm here to alter your tux."

Chris walked over to the door and pulled it open giving Heather a warm smile of welcome. The burnet stepped back allowing the petite women to enter.

"Please, just Chris." Seeing no one else but the maid Chris added "I didn't know you could sew."

"Oh, I can't I'm just putting pins in and marking it for alterations." The young girl answered. They fell into a comfortable silence, until Heather's phone rang. The brown haired girl picked it up, mumbling a hello through the pins she was holding between her teeth. The phone fell to the floor as Heather jumped at the screaming voice that came through the connection. Chris looked at the caller ID and wasn't surprised to see the name 'A. Wesker', Heather swooped up the phone and put the pins on a nearby table, holding a finger up to Chris indicating he should wait.

"I'm sorry sir. That wasn't my job; I didn't realize I was supposed to double check that." Talking fallowed on the other end, Heather pause before saying a simple name. "Mrs. Dunn."

Closing the phone, Heather turned towards Chris smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

Heather resumed inserting pins as if nothing had happened. Chris gazed down at her in shock; if someone had spoken to him like that he would have punched him square in the jaw. "What's his problem?"

Barely glancing up, Heather replied, "I suppose you're talking about Mr. Wesker."

At Chris's grunt of approval she continued, "Wesker was a bright child, who had his whole life planed, so when things don't go the way they're suppose to he… gets upset."

Chris shook his head, "That still doesn't give him the right to take in out on people who had nothing to do with it. If I had done something like that my dad would have smacked me."

"Yes, well Wesker doesn't really have to worry about that. His parents are dead and have been for 31 years." Chris looked at the maid confused, Heather smile when she saw his expression, "Wesker's real parents died when he was three months old."

"Then who is Ozwell Spencer?" Chris inquired.

"Wesker's uncle, his mother's brother. Haven't you ever wondered why their last names are different?" Heather stood up. "Finally done. Here, Wesker wanted me to give this to you; it's a phone for him to reach you by, he said don't call him though unless it's an emergency. "

Chris watched her leave, before looking down at the small silver hand held device, feeling completely confused.

…

"What would you have me do, sir? It's not anyone's fault, they came in through the back." The young man, no more than 20 years, cowered in fear of the tall blond standing before him

"Have you no idea what could have happened if they had succeeded in their plan? Christopher Redfield is an extremely important guest in this house. If we fail to protect him, everything will fall through, not to mention the bad publicity we will receive. Everything stands on his health and happiness." Wesker looked down at the young shaking man on the ground in disgust.

"Please, Mr. Wesker, why is this merger so important?" The young man asked.

Wesker sighed before answering, "This deal will send Umbrella Corp. strait to the top. We will take over the entire industry practically overnight. As you can see, some people are not happy with this. Next time you, along with the others who were not performing their jobs correctly, will be fired. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir." Wesker watched the man run from his piercing blue gaze. After the door was closed, he sank down into his chair to study the vile of poison that had nearly been added to his guest's lunch. Wesker had more important things to worry about than how the poison had made it as far as it did. However, he couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness that had surrounded him since his father's surprise vacation. His thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating in his pocket. The irritated blond pulled his phone out and looked at the new message from…

_Christopher? I wonder if perhaps he needs help…_

Wesker mood immediately shifted from curiosity to anger over the text message.

_Hey baby, I miss you soooo much; I can't wait to see your sexy body again! Call me it's Chris._

"HEATHER!" Wesker screamed the girls name in rage, his voice echoed throughout the entire house, sending all of the servants running.

…

"Oh c'mon Wesker loosen up it was just one little text I sent to this girl I know back home." Chris rolled his eyes, the older gentleman was overreacting, it's not like he was sending naughty pictures of himself.

"It's more than just a text, Christopher. You are here on a formal business trip; you will be attending important parties, and meeting young ladies from very prominent families. These women are the future of all the businesses here in the UK, as well as the whole world. Now, listen to me well, you are not to engage in any acts of the more… _personal _nature with these ladies. It is extremely important that we retain a professional relationship with them. If we wrong one, we wrong them all." Wesker, confident his point had been made, turned to the window, dismissing the burnet.

"You should treat them with more respect you know."

Wesker turned to look at the younger man, his face coolly composed. "Who are you talking about, Christopher?"

"You and your servants, you don't seem to like them at all. You scream their names like they're your dogs, meant to obey your every command." Chris paused to take in Wesker's unchanging expression, before summoning up the courage to continue, "You treat them as if they're your slaves, like they don't even have their own opinions."

Silence fallowed the Americans speech; Chris was frozen under Wesker's ice blue glare. Suddenly, Wesker's mouth formed into a cruel twist of a smile, "Are they not my slaves, my dear Christopher? Are they not similar to the dogs you compare them too? They have their jobs to perform, come, and look at this."

Chris made his way to the window the blond stood beside, and looked out seeing the most unusual garden on earth. Instead of the typical rows of flower beds, the flowers formed big circles, one of the circles rotated changing the garden's look.

"You see? This garden runs on a timer, I programmed the software for it. The inner circles need almost no attention to they don't really move at all, however, the outer circles either need constant shade or constant sun, so they rotate the most. I may have programmed it, but I still need workers to maintain it, care for the flowers. These people know their job, as I know mine. They are here for me Mr. Redfield; they _are_ my dogs, if that's what I want them to be. They will do whatever I require them to do. Otherwise they are useless, and will be dismissed immediately."

Chris looked at the blonds' deep blue eyes, clear blue bottomless pools mere inches away from his face, holding his gaze he spoke the only question in his mind.

"Then what am I to you Wesker?"

**Author's Note:** Once again I'm sorry it took so long! I'm leaving town most of the summer, so I'm going to go ahead and say the next one will be a while as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a lovely summer.


End file.
